Life's Secrets
by Hayley Marie
Summary: All Human--Bella moved to Forks the summer of her junior year. She says it was for her moms benefit, but what is the real reason she moved? Even after knowing the Cullen's and Hale's for two years she still hasnt opened up. What really happened in Pheonix
1. College

Life's Secrets

By: HayleyMarie

Chapter 1: College

"Bella! You have to go." Alice told me. "Yeah, it wont be a party with out you." Rose nodded. "It would be better with out me, all I do is just sit by myself." I laughed. It's true, I'm not the party goer. "On the contrary, it will be much more fun if you go." A velvet voice said from behind me, that sent chills up and down my spine. Only one person can do that to me. Edward Cullen. Alice's step brother. "That'll be the day." I said, after composing myself. "How would Bella being there make it more fun?" Emmett asked Edward. Alice and Emmett are twins. Their mom, Esme, married Edward's dad, Carlisle. Edward looked at me weirdly. "Well, if dearest Bella isn't there, who am I going to make fun of?" Edward said. I rolled my eyes, and looked away. "Right, making fun of her, is the only reason you want her there." Jasper muttered. I heard feet moving, then pain crossed Jasper's face. "Ow!" He complained, leaning under the table.

Edward and Jasper have been best friends since they were in diapers. Rose and Jasper are twins, and they have lived in Forks all their life, same as Edward. Carlisle is a well known doctor, he is very good at what he does. I would know, I have had a few hospital visits, in my life. I moved here the summer before junior year. My mom remarried Phil, he is really nice. Maybe too young for Renee, but she is head over heels for him. He played Minor League Baseball, my mom would stay home with me, but I knew it killed her to be away from him. So I shipped my self to Forks, Washington, to live my dad, Police Chief, Charlie. I met Carlisle first, I fell down a flight of stairs, broke my wrist, and landed in the emergency room. That was only the start of many meetings with Carlisle. First day of freshman year, I met Alice, and Rose. We had all the same classes. I then met Emmett and Jasper. Rose and Em have been dating since eighth grade, and Jasper and Alice have been dating since ninth.

It was at lunch that day, when I first saw Edward. I remember thinking how unbelievably gorgeous he was. And still is to this day. That one day, with one look, I knew I was in love with him. He was like heaven, right here on earth. Of course, all the girls were swooning over him, even seniors, it was hard not to. His bronze disheveled hair, was unlike anything I've ever seen, his piercing emerald green eyes, were hard not to stare at. He met my gaze, and smiled a beautiful breathe taking crooked smile. He walked, more like dance, over to our table and introduced himself. "Bella? Hello, earth to Bella." Alice brought me out of my walk down memory lane. "What?" I asked. "I asked, if you made a decision on college yet. There are only two more weeks until graduation, times ticking away." Alice said, pointing to an imaginary watch on her wrist. "Right, college." I sighed. "You _still_ haven't decided?" Rose asked. "Um, no." I said, sheepishly. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What did I tell you?" Rose said, shaking her head. "You said, and I quote, 'choose a damn college already, _before _I die of old age.'" I said. "Exactly." Rose smiled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Start off by telling us what colleges you were accepted to." Jasper suggested. I huffed. "UCLA, U.W, Miami, Clemson, B.C, Harvard, and Maine." I said. Their mouths fell open. "Is that it?" Emmett asked, surprised. I thought about it. "oh, and Dartmouth. That's it, honest." I said. Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. They stared at me. "What? I just wanted to keep my options open." I told them. "Damn, Bella, I didn't know you wanted to get away from Forks _that_ badly." Alice said. I shrugged, and took a bite of my pizza. "So, tell me, where are you guys all going?" I asked. "Jasper and I got football scholarships to Dartmouth." Emmett said. "Rose and I are probably going to go to Dartmouth too." Alice shrugged. Of course they would all go to the same college. Edward was silent. "Edward, what about you?" I asked. He shrugged. "Probably some place with a good babe pool." He said. "Well, with any luck you will go to a college miles, upon miles away from me. That would sweeten up my life." I told him. This is how Edward and I always acted towards each other. Ever since I moved here.


	2. Decided

Chapter 2: Decided

Alice looked behind me, then smiled at me. "Bella, your boyfriend is coming over." She said. I gritted my teeth. "He is not my boyfriend." I whispered. "Hey, Bells." He said, sitting in the empty seat next to me. "Hi, Jake, what's up?" I asked, casually. "Nothing really, trying to decide on a college." Jake shrugged. "See! I am not the only one who hasn't decided on a college." I told Rose and Alice. "There are so many choices. Anyway, Alice when is the graduation party?" Jake asked. I groaned, everything always revolves around the damn party. "Two weeks from tomorrow. Right after graduation." Alice said. Alice turned and looked at Edward curiously. I followed her gaze, and saw Edward glaring at Jake. How weird. "So, Bells, are you gonna be the star of the party?" Jake smiled, nudging me playfully. "Ha ha, absolutely not." I said, "you know me and parties, we don't mix well." Alice and Rose glared at me. "Non sense, you're great." Jake said, truthfully.

"It wont really matter, anyway, I am probably not even going to go." I said. Jake frowned slightly. "She is lying. She will be there, whether or not I have to drag her by her ear." Alice said, sternly. "Um, Alice, I don't even think you could pick me up." I said. Edward and Emmett stifled their laughter. Alice turned and glared at me. "My _size_ has nothing to do with it. You are going and that is final." She said, pointing at me with her index finger. "What are you? My mother?" I asked her. "Well, someone has to be, you are obviously lacking one." Alice said. My mouth fell open. "Ladies, ladies, retract the claws. Please." Jasper said, trying to calm the situation. Yes, these people are my best friends, minus Jake he is the one who has been in love with me for two years, but there are still things about me that I haven't told them. One reason I haven't told them, is because I don't want to relive it, and second, there wasn't a point in them knowing. But that is not the case at hand, Alice has never even met my mother. She has no right to say that.

"I have to go to class." I said, and stood up. I was aware of Emmett calling my name. Him and I are really close, he has been my over protective big brother ever since I moved here. I took my seat in Biology II, Edward soon joined me. "Bella, Alice didn't mean-" He began. "Don't worry about it Edward, I'm a big girl. I can fight my own battles." I said. He stared at me for another moment. "You really aren't going to go the party?" He asked. "Oh no, not you too." I groaned. "It's just that everyone is going to be there, our whole graduating class, I don't think you will want to miss out on it. By the way, Emmett has that new karaoke machine set up, I highly doubt you want to miss that." Edward smiled. He was right, in January when Emmett and Alice turned 18, they got a karaoke machine. Emmett singing is the funniest thing. "I don't know Edward." I said. "Oh, c'mon. if you go, I promise I wont make fun of you for the whole night." He bargained. "As tempting as that sounds…how about I think about it, okay?" I said. "Deal." Edward said. We shook hands on it.

After biology I went straight to my car, and went home. I cant actually stay mad at Alice. Sometimes, she is very stupid about what she says, and when she says it. But it does feel good to be mad at her for something. It was already five, Charlie would be home within the hour, so I began to make dinner. "Hey, Bells, sure smells good in here. What are you making?" Charlie asked, when he walked through the door. "Chicken fajitas. You can sit down, I am almost done." I said. I heard him hang his gun up on the hook, and then sit down at the table. I got two plates together, and set them on the table. "So, kiddo, how was school? Only got two more weeks left." He asked. "School, is school. And if you think about it, it is really only one week left, because the final week before graduation is all finals." I shrugged. "Speaking of that. I heard the Carlisle and Esme are having a party." Charlie said. Nothing stays a secret in this small town. "Yeah, you heard right." I said. "Do you think you are going to spend the night at Alice's or drive home?" He asked. "Um, dad, I don't think I am going to go." I said. He put his fork down and looked at me. "Bells, honey, I think you should go. It will be fun, you know, one final goodbye to your friends." He said. Wow, when Charlie says I should do something, I probably should.

"I guess I will go." I sighed. "Now that we got that squared away. College?" He asked. I groaned. "I narrowed down my choices." I said. "To what?" He asked. "Well, Miami sounds good, and I will be closer to mom. I also really like Dartmouth." I answered. "Hmm. What is it you are thinking of taking?" Charlie asked. "Probably literature, or something like that." I shrugged. "Dartmouth has an excellent literature program. A very good campus, and I know a lot of people that went there, and say it was the best four years of their lives." Charlie said. "Now, dad, this wouldn't have anything to do with Miami being close to mom, would it?" I asked. "No, not at all. I would never keep you away from Renee. I was just saying for the long run, Dartmouth is the better choice." He said, truthfully. I thought about it, it would be easy to go there. I would start off with having friends, and wouldn't have to worry about being a loner with no friends. Also, I could always transfer if I didn't like it. Charlie was looking at me, waiting. "Alright, dad, I will give Dartmouth a try, but if I don't like it I will transfer to Miami." I said. "Sounds good to me, Bells. I would go email them saying you accept." Charlie said. "I will clean up here." He added.

I took Charlie's advice, and email Dartmouth right away. Within an hour they had already replied, and said they were glad to have me. I took a long, hot shower, and watched a movie. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie though, I was trying to figure out why Edward was glaring at Jake at lunch. I didn't understand. I fell asleep around ten, just like every other night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen. I woke up, and went right into my usual morning routine. I was running a little late, and made it to school right before the warning bell. "There you are! I was calling your cell all night. Why didn't you answer?" Emmett asked when I got into first period, Spanish 4. "Relax, Em, I shut my phone off and fell asleep really early." I told him. "Good, cause damn Bella, you had me worried." Emmett said, relief in his voice. "Sorry I worried you, Teddy." I said, rubbing his head. "Just promise me, you wont do that again." He said, staring at me. "I promise." I said. See what I mean, way over protective.

I was walking to lunch with Emmett. We just got out of study. "Hey, Emmett guess what?" I said. "What?" He asked. "I decided on a college." I said. "Oh, really? What one? Seeing how you had many doors to walk through." He laughed. We got into line, Emmett grabbed a burger, a pizza, and nachos. I wonder where it all goes? I just got nachos. We found the table, and everyone was already there. "I'm going to Dartmouth." I told him, as we walked to the table. "Really?" He asked, hopeful. "No genius, I am going to Timbuktu." I said. We sat down at the table. Everyone looked at Emmett curiously, because he was frowning. "What's got you down?" Edward asked him. "Bella's moving to Timbuktu." He said. I laughed. "You are?" Edward asked, shocked. "No, I just said that because Emmett is really gullible." I said. "I am not!" Emmett yelled. "Right." I laughed. The seat next to me scraped against the floor. "Bella, what's up?" Jake asked. "Same old, same old. You?" I answered. "I choose a college." He said, smiling. "Really, that's great. Where you heading?" I asked. "Miami. My mom went there, so I decided I would go. What about you?" Jake asked. "Eh. Not sure yet." I said. Yes, I know I was lying, but I wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Better get cracking, Bells, by the time you decide maybe the college wont want you." Jake joked. Alice made a humph sound. I ignored her, she is the one that owes me an apology, I'm not going to break first. I looked over at Emmett, to see if he heard my conversation with Jake, but he seemed to be enjoying his three course meal to have noticed. I laughed. "When are you moving to the dorms?" I asked. "August 26." Jake said. "Oops, sorry Bella, I have to take Billy to the doctors, I will talk to you later." Jake said. He smiled at me once again, and walked out of the caf. "You know, for someone who swears they aren't dating, she sure has taken an interest." Alice half whispered to Rose. "I heard that, pipsqueak." I said. Before Alice could say something back, the bell rang.


	3. Party

Chapter 3: Party

Final exams went as well as could be expected. Graduation was good too. Alice finally talked to me, given she didn't apologize, but I'm over it. I could hear Charlie and Billy cheering, when both Jake and mine name was called. I didn't totally embarrass myself on the stage, only a little stumble, but I caught myself before any damages were caused. I did, however, hear Edward's beautiful laugh. He obviously saw my little mishap. I was going over Alice's house right after I said goodbye to Charlie. I was wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a midnight blue shirt Alice bought me a while back, under my gown. "Dad, I'm just spending the night over Alice's, I will be home tomorrow." I said, as I got into my truck. "Alright Bells, have fun." Charlie smiled, and gave me an awkward one arm hug.

I took my time driving to Alice's, no need to rush this. I had to park on the street, because the driveway was packed with cars. Some I recognized, others didn't look familiar. "Bella, it took you long enough." Alice said, as I walked inside. "Yeah, seriously, you are the last one here." Rose agreed. I shrugged. "Bella!" Emmett yelled, coming down the stairs. "Hey, Teddy." I said. "What's up? You ready to jam out on karaoke?" Emmett smiled. "Aren't I always." I said sarcastically. "Aw, don't be like that. You and I are going to do a duet. It will be great." Emmett said, putting an arm over my shoulder. "We will see about that." I laughed. "Well, well, look at what we have here." Edward said, looked in at me. "Hey, remember our deal, you cant make fun of me all night." I said, smugly. He looked at me. "Damn." Edward muttered, then walked into the kitchen.

"Alice, honey, I am ordering pizza, what kind-oh, hello Bella." Esme said, walking in from the kitchen. "Hey, Esme, how are you?" I asked. "I'm good, except I think my blood pressure is sky rocketing with all these teens in here." Esme said, waving her hands around, showing at least four hundred teenagers. "Yeah, well, if you need any help, just let me know." I said. "Thanks, Bella, but this is a party you should be having fun." Esme said in her mother tone. "Yeah, fun." I mumbled. She smiled at me. "Anyway, pizza what kinds and how many?" She asked Alice. Her and Rose started talking it over. "I would just stick with cheese, and pepperoni." I said. Rose and Alice looked at me. "What? You guys were taking so damn long." I shrugged. Esme laughed. "Alice, how many?" She asked. Alice scowled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her, and went to get a drink.

They had every soda imaginable. Coke, Pepsi, ginger ale, root beer, etc. I poured a cup to the brim with root beer. I walked outside to the back yard. I saw Angela Weber dancing with Ben Cheney, and Jessica Stanley dancing with Mike Newton. I laughed, and sat at an empty table. "Hey, Bells, having fun yet?" Jake asked, sitting next to me. "Oh, yeah, a blast." I said. He laughed. "So, uh, I was wondering, uh, if-" He began. "Bella! Get your ass in here. We need you." Alice cut him off. I sighed. "Sorry, Jake, duty calls. I will talk to you later." I said, getting up. "Yeah, later." He mumbled. "What's up, Alice?" I asked. Her and Rose were in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar. "Nothing much." She shrugged. "Then why did you need my ass in here?" I asked. "Oh, right, that. We were saving you." Alice said. "From?" I asked, leaning onto the counter. "Jacob. Do you know what people say about him?" Rose said. "Um, no. should I?" I said. "Obviously, people practically scream it." Rose said. "Scream _it_? What is _it_? What are you guys talking about?" I asked, exasperated.

"That he is a man whore. All he wants is one thing, and one thing only." Alice said, like I was an idiot. "Jake? Are we talking about the same Jacob Black that gave me valentines day cards for two years, and made me a deformed cake for my birthday ever since I have been here. That Jake?" I asked. I honestly don't believe them. "Yup, that's the one. Bella, we are just looking out for you, that's all." Alice said. "Thanks, guys. But I don't need being looked after. I also don't believe everything I hear." I said. "We were just trying to help." Rose said, then she grabbed Alice's hand and walked out. When will people learn I can take care of myself? I walked into the living, and sat on the couch. Only to be joined by Jake. "Is it later yet?" He asked, sitting down. "Yeah, I guess it is." I said. "Good. Cause I really need to ask you something." He said. "Okay, shoot." I replied. "Well, Bella, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go out on a date…with me?" Jake asked, staring at me. "Oh, Jake, look, I like you I do, but as a friend, nothing more." I said. Sadness crossed his face. "Oh, it's okay. I would rather have you as a friend then not have you." Jake said. I saw Esme bringing in the pizza, I decided to get a slice before the whole crowd came. "I will be right back." I told Jake, he nodded, and I walked to the kitchen.

I took a slice, and sat down at the dining room table. Nobody else knew the pizza was here, so I was alone. I rested my head on the table, but a smooth voice interrupted my peace of mind. "Rough night?" He asked. I looked up, and saw Edward leaning against the doorway. "You have no idea." I said. He looked at me curiously, waiting for me to explain further. "To start off, Alice and Rose are acting weird around me, and second, I just had to break up with a guy I wasn't even dating." I said. Edward's eye brows knitted together, and he sat down across from me.

**Edward POV**

I hate how Bella remembered our deal. But on the other hand, I am really glad she decided to come. The party would have been lame without her. I haven't seen her since she got here. I wonder where she has gone to. I was walking down the hall to the living room when I heard someone talk. "Good. Cause I really need to ask you something." I recognized the voice to be Jacob Black. The same person who have been Bella's shadow ever since she moved here. "Okay, shoot." Bella said. What are they talking about? I took a step closer to hear better. "Well, Bella, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go out on a date…with me?" Jake said, hesitantly. I took another step forward, still out of sight. I desperately needed to hear Bella's answer. "Oh, Jake-" That was all I heard, because Emmett appeared. "Hey, I need your help setting up some more tables outside." He said. I sighed, and followed him.

I was walking back inside when I heard Rose and Alice talking. "Is it just me, or does Bella seem to be acting weird lately?" Alice asked. "Yeah, she is acting weird." Rose agreed. "There are two times a year where there is a noticeable difference in Bella." Alice said. Rose looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked. "She's always different mid May, and beginning of September. You have never noticed that?" Alice pointed out. "No, Alice, only you would know that." Rose laughed. I sighed. The only thing that made sense in that conversation was the word Bella. I heard Esme's car pull into the driveway, which means if I didn't hurry the pizza would most likely be gone. I walked through the house, bumping into everything humanly possible, but I finally made it to the kitchen. There was already a cheese box opened with one slice missing. I grabbed one, put it on a plate, and walked to the dining room.

I saw Bella with her head on the table. She looked like she was asleep. "Rough night?" I asked. She looked up at me. "You have no idea." Bella said. I looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant. "To start off, Alice and Rose are acting weird around me, and second, I just had to break up with a guy I wasn't even dating." She explained. I looked at her, it felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders knowing she said no to Jake. I set my plate down and sat across from her. "Looks like great minds think alike." I smiled. "What?" She asked. "We both got pizza before the vultures attacked." I said, pointing to her plate. She smiled. "Huh, I guess we do." She said. She began eating her pizza and absentmindedly looking around the room. I didn't know what to say. I was trying to think of an way to bring up what I overheard Alice and Rose talking about, but I couldn't. how do you asked something like that? I took a breath.

"Bella, I-" I began but Emmett cut me off. "Let's go you two, it is time for karaoke. Move it, move it." He said, walking into the dining room, with Alice, Rose, and Jasper following him. Bella's eyes flickered to mine. "Do I have to?" She asked. "Yes." Alice said, not looking at her. "If Edward's going, then I will go too. _I _need someone to make fun of." Bella said, smiling. "I guess I am in for an eventful night." I said, putting my hand out for her take. She looked at it like it had cooties. She took a breath, and grabbed my hand.


	4. Karaoke

Chapter 4: Karaoke

**Bella POV**

Karaoke. Not the highlight of the party for me. Not in the least. First up was Emmett and Rose, and they sang _Barbie_ _World_. That was actually really funny. Alice sang _Ur So Gay,_ by Katy Perry. Next up was Jessica Stanley, she sing _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne, and she was looking at Edward the whole time. Which makes no sense because he is single. A few more people went, Tyler Crowley sang _Lollipop_ by Lil' Wayne. That was a funny sight. When Lauren Mallory went up, she was so drunk no one even knew what she was singing. Esme flipped out on her for bringing and then consuming alcohol. Emmett went up to call the next person up on stage. "Our next contestant is my dear brother Edward Cullen." Emmett announced. Everyone started clapping, and Edward glared at Alice.

"What song am I being forced to embarrass myself with?" Edward asked Emmett, after he was on stage. Emmett browsed a piece of paper, and smiled. "_Gotta be somebody, _by Nickelback." Emmett said. Edward sighed, and the music started to play.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like,  
__To find the one in this life,  
__The one we all dream of,  
__But dreams aren't just not enough.  
__So I'll be waiting for the real thing,  
__I'll know it by the feeling,  
__The moment when we're meeting,  
__Will play out like a scene,  
__Straight off the silver screen,  
__So I'll be holding my own breath,  
__Right up 'til the end,  
__Until the moment when,  
__I'll find the one that  
__I'll spend forever with.  
__  
__'Cause nobody wants to be last one there,  
__'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,  
__Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
__There's gotta be somebody for me like that,  
__'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own,  
__And everyone wants to know they're not alone,  
__There's Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,  
__There's gotta be somebody for me out there. _

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight,  
__And damnit this feels too right,  
__It's just like deja'vu,  
__Me standing here with you,  
__So i'll be holdling my own breath,  
__Could this be the end,  
__Is it that moment when,  
__I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with._

_'Cause nobody wants to be last one there,  
__'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,  
__Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
__There's gotta be somebody for me like that,  
__'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own,  
__And everyone wants to know they're not alone,  
__There's Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,  
__There's gotta be somebody for me out there. _

_You can't give up,  
__Looking for a diamond in the rough,  
__(Because you'll never know)  
__When it shows up,  
__(Make sure you're holding on)  
__'Cause it could it be the one,  
__The one you're waiting on._

_'Cause nobody wants to be last one there,  
__'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,  
__Someone to love with my life in there hands,  
__There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhhhh,  
__Nobody wants to do it all on their own,  
__And everyone wants to know they're not alone, __  
There's Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,  
__There's gotta be somebody for me out there,  
__Nobody wants to be last one there,  
__'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,  
__There's Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,__  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

I noticed, sometimes, Edward looked at me, but when I met his eyes, he looked away. Or maybe it was just my imagination. We clapped, and I even heard some girls yelling. Edward walked off the stage, and took a seat on the couch across from me. "Alright, settle down. Who knew Edward could sing. Wow. For our next performer we have our very own Bella Swan." Alice said. I made my way to the stage, slowly. "Alice, I cant do this, I cant sing." I whispered to her. "Bella, don't be like that. I have heard you sing before, you are actually really good." She whispered back. "But not in front of crowds." I told her. "Stop your whining, and get on with it." She said, and walked off the stage and into Jaspers arms. I sighed. "What song?" I groaned. Alice looked at the list, and whispered something to Emmett. I stood there like an idiot, just waiting for the music to come on. It looked like Emmett was having trouble finding the song.

"I found it!" He said. "It's about time." I mumbled. He fumbled with the karaoke machine for another minute. The music started playing. It was same song playing that night. I started backing up, away from the music, away from the people. I hit the wall next to the fire place. "Bella?" Emmett asked, walking up on stage with me, concern clear on his face. "Bella?" He whispered. I couldn't find my voice, so I shook my head, and ran. I ran up the stairs, I knew this house like the back of my hand. All the doors on the second floor were locked, people were probably doing things I wouldn't want to see. The second room on the third floor was being remodeled, and no one was aloud in there. The only empty room was Edward's, how ironic. I ran in, I locked the door, and laid on his bed. His bed smelt even better then he did. I was aware of my tears wetting the pillow.

There was a lot of knocking at the door. "Bella? What's wrong?" Alice was worried. There was more knocking. "Bella, please open the door." Edward said. "Don't you have a key?" Rose asked. "Of course I do, it is my room. I just wanted to see if she would open up herself." Edward told her. "It doesn't look like she opening." Jasper said. I could imagine Edward scowling at Jasper. I heard the door knob turn, and then feet walking towards me. I was vaguely aware of myself mumbling no over and over again. "What's wrong with her?" Rose asked. "If I knew, do you really think I would be standing here like an idiot?" Edward snapped. Huh, since when has Edward cared so much about me. "What are we going to do?" Emmett asked. "I'll go find Carlisle." Alice said. I don't know how many minutes passed. "What happened?" Carlisle asked, sounding close. I felt a hand on my forehead. "I don't know." Edward answered. I took a peek at his perfect face, concern and pain was in his eyes, and his brow knit together in confusion. "What was she doing right before this?" Esme asked. "It was her turn at karaoke." Alice said.

"It looks like a panic attack." Carlisle said. "Panic attack? A panic attack from what?" Edward asked, angrily. "I don't know." Carlisle said, truthfully. "Perfect, just perfect." Edward said. I felt the bed shift, as someone sat down at the end. "Well, why don't we all just go back to the party, I'm sure this will pass." Carlisle said, but his voice wasn't positive. "I'm gonna stay. Just in case." Edward said. "Alright, call me if anything happens." Carlisle said. I heard foot steps and then the door shut. Then there was silence. "What happened?" Edward asked himself.

**Edward POV**

Bella was on stage looking nervously around the room. I am really interested in hearing her sing, Alice says she is really good. It wouldn't surprise me if she was good. Emmett was being himself, and he couldn't find the song Alice whispered to him. He pushed one final button, and the music to _Decoy_, by Paramore blasted through the speakers. Bella stared blankly ahead. She dropped the microphone, and began backing up against the wall. She finally hit the wall, and stayed there. Emmett walked up on the stage cautiously. "Bella?" Emmett asked, he didn't even bother to hide his concern. "Bella?" He whispered. Bella didn't say anything, she just shook her head, and ran upstairs. "Talk about stage fright." Jessica said. I sat there like an idiot. What the hell was I supposed to do? Better yet, what the hell happened?

I made my mind up, and ran up the stairs after Bella. When I got to the second floor, I realized that my family was following me. All the rooms on the second floor were locked, and there were noises coming out of them that made me sick to my stomach. The only room left was mine. Emmett, Alice, and I knocked on the door. "Bella? What's wrong?" Alice was worried. We continued to knock. "Bella, please open the door." I said. "Don't you have a key?" Rose asked. "Of course I do, it is my room. I just wanted to see if she would open up herself." I told her, lamely. "It doesn't look like she opening." Jasper said. I scowled at him. I stuck the key in the doorknob, and opened the door. Bella was on her side, curled up on my bed, and holding her knees to her chest. I walked towards her. She was mumbled no, over and over. "What's wrong with her?" Rose asked. "If I knew, do you really think I would be standing here like an idiot?" I snapped. "What are we going to do?" Emmett asked. "I'll go find Carlisle." Alice said, and ran out the door. I stood there watching Bella. I was useless. "What happened?" Carlisle asked, he was kneeling in front of Bella, he touched her forehead. "I don't know." I said. It looked like Bella opened her eyes, but I couldn't see for sure. "What was she doing right before this?" Esme asked. "It was her turn at karaoke." Alice said.

"It looks like a panic attack." Carlisle said. "Panic attack? A panic attack from what?" I asked, why was he being so vague? "I don't know." Carlisle said, truthfully. "Perfect, just perfect." I said, putting my hands in the air. I sat down at the end of the bed. "Well, why don't we all just go back to the party, I'm sure this will pass." Carlisle said, from the look in his eyes, he wasn't sure. "I'm gonna stay. Just in case." I said. I just couldn't leave her. "Alright, call me if anything happens." Carlisle said. All of them walked out. Then there was silence. "What happened?" I asked myself. I adjusted my self so I was facing Bella, and sitting cross legged on the bed. After a while, her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep. I moved to the couch that was parallel to the bed. It would be more comfortable, and I could still see Bella. She looked peaceful in her sleep, like there were no worries in the world. I guess that's what happens when you go to sleep, you have no worries. I dozed off a couple times. It was weird, I wouldn't sleep for more then twenty minutes each time, it was like my conscious was waking me up to check on Bella. Weird. A long time passed, because I heard cars pulling out of the driveway. I checked my clock, it was midnight. Wow, I missed almost the whole party. Carlisle walked in with Alice behind him. "Any change?" He asked, walking over to Bella. Alice came to sit on the arm of my couch. "She fell asleep a couple hours ago. So no, no change." I told him, sitting up. "Alright, don't forge to get me if something happens." He said, then walked out.

Alice didn't move, she continued to watch Bella. "Alice?" I said. She turned her attention to me. "What were you and Rose talking about earlier? About Bella acting weird." I asked. "Oh, that. I'm still having a hard time believing that I am the only one who notices." Alice said, shaking her head. "Notices what?" I asked. Alice sighed. "Ever since Bella moved here, she has acted different from her usual self, the beginning of September, and end of May." Alice said. "Different how?" I asked. "Well, for one, in September she is a lot more bitchy. And in May, she seems more depressed." Alice shrugged. "Oh." I said. "Yeah, I have tried to ask her what is going on, but she either walks away making up some lame excuse, or she changes the subject." Alice added. Bella started mumbling things non intelligible. "She has a habit of talking in her sleep." Alice laughed. "No. Stop." Bella said. She spoke so clear, I thought she awoke, but she rolled onto her back. "I would love to know what she dreams about." Alice said, thoughtfully. "Why?" I asked, never taking my eyes away from Bella. "C'mon, like you don't. You can tell she is hiding something. I just want to know what it is." Alice said. "You would care about that." I told her. "Says the guy who has been in love with her for two whole years." Alice said. I scowled at her, but before I could say anything Bella started yelling. "No! Please don't! Get off. Stop!" She was screaming and kicking. "I think her dream turned into a night mare." I told Alice.

The door flew opened, and banged into my wall. "What happened?" Carlisle asked. Everyone was there, Bella was still screaming. "She just freaked." Alice explained. I walked over to the bed, and kneeled down in front of Bella. "Bella." I whispered. "Bella, it's okay. Nobody is hurting you." I told her. I put my hand on hers, she stopped kicking, but not screaming. "Bella, wake up, it is just a dream." I said. She shot straight up. "Where is she?" She asked. "Where is who?" Carlisle asked. "Is she okay? Where is she?" She asked again. It was Bella speaking, but it didn't look like her, her eyes were in a daze like she was focusing on something far away. "Who the hell is she talking about?" Emmett asked. Bella seemed to snap out of it, because she focused on my face. "Um, you're kind of cutting off circulation to my hand." She said. "Oh." I said, and pulled my hand away, and sat next to her on the bed. She looked at everyone in the room. "Did I miss something?" She whispered to me. "Yeah, you were screaming bloody murder." Emmett answered. "I was? What was I saying?" She asked, in a small voice. "You were screaming for someone to stop, and then you asked 'where is she'." I said. "I did?" She asked. "Yeah." I answered. Pain, regret, and terror crossed her face. I never noticed before, that she has a scar right below her jaw bone, and it is about 2 inches long. How could I _not_ see that?


	5. Wallow

Chapter 5: Wallow

**Edward POV**

Everyone went back to bed after they were sure Bella was okay. I slept on my couch. Bella didn't have anymore nightmares. I woke up around nine, Bella was still asleep, so I went down to the kitchen. Carlisle was at the hospital, and Esme was out shopping. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were in the kitchen having breakfast. "What are we going to do for the summer?" Emmett asked. "Anything we want. We have to have the best time though, before we go off to college." Rose said. "Speaking of that, anyone know where Bella is going to?" Jasper asked. "Not a clue." Alice said. "I wonder if she even picked one yet. We all know she had a hell of a lot to choose from." Rose said. "Maybe. She hasn't said anything." Alice said. "Wait, she was talking to me about that. But she never finished saying where she picked." Emmett said. "Way to go Emmett." Alice said, sarcastically. "So, anything else happen last night, besides Bella's panic attack?" Rose asked. "Um, Mike and Jessica were pretty much having sex with their clothes on, when they were dancing." Alice said, then shuddered.

"Edward, did you see that scar on Bella's stomach?" Alice asked. "No." I said. "Was it like a c-section scar?" Rose asked. "No, it was too high for it to be that. It was really long though, at least ten inches." Alice said. "Huh, I didn't notice." I said. "Oh, Jake and Bella are going out." Emmett said, randomly. "What?" I growled. "He told everyone him and Bella are dating." Emmett said. "That's a lie, Bella turned him down, she told me herself." I said. "Maybe she lied to you." Alice said. "That's impossible, Bella doesn't lie." I said. "Sure I do, I'm just really good at it." Bella said walking into the kitchen. She poured her self a cup of coffee, and sat with us at the breakfast bar. "And no, Jake and I aren't dating. I wouldn't date him even if man kind depended on it." Bella said. "Hold on, what have you lied to us about?" Alice asked. "That's the whole point of lieing, so people don't know." Bella said. She stood up, went to the fridge, and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Pizza for breakfast, really Bella?" Rose asked. "Yeah, why not." Bella shrugged, and took a bite.

"Our little Bella is a liar." Emmett said, wiping away an imaginary tear. "Like you guys don't lie." Bella scoffed. We all looked at her. For some reason, I couldn't picture Bella being a liar. She sighed. "If you guys don't believe me, ask me a question and see if you can tell if I am lieing or not." Bella said. "I'm game." Emmett said. "Ask away." Bella said. "Is Alice's name really Alice?" Emmett asked. "No." Bella said. "Oop, she is lieing." Emmett smiled. "Am I really?" Bella asked. "No, she is telling the truth. Alice's name is really Mary." I said. "Damn." Emmett muttered. "Next question. Did you graduate from Fork\s High?" Rose asked. "What is it with these question?" Bella asked. "We need a basis to build on." Alice answered. Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, I graduated from Forks." She said. "Did your mom die?" Jasper asked. "Nope." She said. I still didn't understand the point of these questions.

"Okay now this is going to be a good one. Are you a virgin?" Alice asked. "No." Bella said, calmly. We looked at each other. "So, is she lieing or not?" Emmett asked. "That, my dear Teddy, is the beauty of it." Bella said, getting up off the stool. "I'm going to go take a shower. Alice should I use yours?" Bella asked. "Yeah, go ahead." Alice said. She smiled, and ran up stairs. We waited for the water to turn on to start talking. "So is she a virgin or not?" Emmett asked. "I don't know, Em, I cant even picture Bella making out with someone, let alone have sex." Alice said. "It would be a complete 180 if she is telling the truth, damn, that would be the day." Rose said. I finished Bella's uneaten pizza, it was pretty good. About twenty minutes later Bella came down. "I'm gonna head out, I have to get to work by noon." Bella said. "Alright. I'm sure we will be seeing you soon." I smiled.

**Bella POV**

It's already July 4th, the summer is sadly going by really fast. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I are going to the beach for the bomb fire, not only is it July 4th, but it is also the hottest day so far this summer. The only other major event this summer was Edward's nineteenth birthday. We had dinner with Esme and Carlisle and then the six of us went to a club in Seattle. "Bella! Hurry up! We don't want to be the last ones there." Alice yelled up to me. I was wearing my black one piece bathing suit, with a blue sun-type dress, with white flip-flops. "I'm ready." I said, walking down the stairs. Honestly, I am a little nervous. Mostly because it has been a whole year since I have seen Edward without a shirt on. The last time was for his eighteenth birthday, because we went to the beach.

We all crammed into Emmett's jeep. "Bella. you are wearing a one piece, aren't you?" Alice asked, on the way. "Oh, Alice, you know me so well." I said. Alice groaned. The bomb fire started at seven, and it was six. Alice wanted time to get a swim in. We pulled into the parking lot at First Beach, and Emmett found a close space. It was only 6, and it was still 93 degrees out. We walked onto the beach, found a good spot, and laid our blankets out. It was Alice's not so brilliant idea to only bring three blankets. I took my flip flops, and dress off. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched as Edward took his shirt off. He was more muscular then I remember. He stretched, and the muscles in his arms flexed. I felt a blush make its way to my cheeks. "Hey, Edward?" I asked. "Yeah." He said back. "Race you to the water." I said, as I pushed him, he landed on his ass, and I took off running for the water. I heard laughter from behind me, and I heard someone running after me. Before I made it to the water, arms wrapped around my waist, and I was thrown over someone's shoulder. The honey like smell, gave it away.

"Edward! Let me go." I said. I didn't really mean it, this was the closest we have ever been. "Not a chance. It's payback, Miss. Bella Swan." He said. I realized that we were standing in water that was up to his waist. "I hope you know how to swim Bella." Edward laughed. I looked up behind us, and saw Alice and Rose were in the same position I was. Edward was getting ready to drop me in the water, but before he could, I grabbed onto his hand, and took him in with me. His face was priceless. A wave came and moved us in the water, but other then that no one died. I came up from the water first, and everyone was laughing. Edward came up for air and he scowled at me, but after a moment he started laughing to. We swam for about an hour, when we saw they were starting the bomb fire, we all got out. Alice, Jasper shared a blanket, Rose and Emmett shared a blanket, and Edward and I shared the last one. I laid on my stomach, Edward was laying on his back, with his eyes closed. It took a lot of self control not to run my hand through his hair. Part of me was saying just do it, and the other part told me not to be a creeper. I agreed with not being a creeper.

I heard Edward move, I looked over and he was propped on his elbow looking at me. "What?" I asked, feeling self conscious. "Where did you get that scar?" He asked, running a finger over the scar below my jaw. "I honestly don't know." I said. Actually, I did know, I was just sparing him the details, I don't think he wants to hear them. "How did you get the one on your stomach?" Alice asked. "What one?" I laughed. "The one that is like a foot long." Alice said. "That is an exaggeration, it is only eight inches long, I think I fell on some glass or something. I don't really remember, I have so many I cant keep track of them all." I said. Alice pursed her lips. "I really wish there was a way to see if you were lying." Alice said. "I don't." I mumbled, only Edward heard me. "Moving on, who do you think are going to be roomies?" I asked, changing the subject. "I don't know, but we are all in triples, so it would be great if the guys roomed together, and us girls roomed together." Rose said. "Yeah, that would save us from having a weird roommate." Edward said. "Your weirdness makes up for our lack of." I said, pushing him so he rolled onto his back. "You really should stop doing that." Edward said.

"Oh, yeah. Or what?" I said. "Or this." Edward smiled his crooked smile, and then very swiftly, he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground. "Do you give up?" He asked. "Never." I said. While he was thinking, I flipped our position, so I was pinning him to the ground. "Do _you_ give up?" I asked. "In your dreams." Edward said. "Nope, sorry, I don't dream about you." I said. Lie, I do all the time. Edward frowned. He looked so cute, I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "What is so funny?" Emmett asked. "Apparently Edward's face." Jasper shrugged. Edward glared at him, then lightly pushed me off, and walked away. "Edward?" I called after him, but he continued walking. "Where is he going?" I asked Jasper. "Probably to wallow, you know how he feels about-" Jasper began, but Alice elbowed him in the ribs to silence him. I went after Edward. I found him leaning up against a tree staring a the fire. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Dunno." He shrugged. "Well, that helps." I said. "Why do you care?" He asked, turning to face me.


	6. Theory

Chapter 6: Theory

"Why do you care?" He asked, turning to face me. I wasn't expecting him to ask me that. I walked around him, and leant up against the tree face him. "Why _wouldn't _I care?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "Edward, you're my friend, of course I cared." I said. "Friend." He muttered. "Hey, it's better then being siblings, that would be creepy." I shuddered, it got him to smile. "Yeah, that would be really creepy." He agreed. "So now will you explain to me why you went all lone ranger on me?" I asked. "I don't know. I guess I-never mind." He said. "Okay then. Do you want to head back?" I asked. "Sure." He mumbled. As we walked back, I noticed there were a lot of drunk people here. A lot. We passed the fire. "For the record, I do dream about you, all the time actually." I said. He stopped short. "You do?" He smiled, crookedly. "Yeah, almost every night, unless I am having dreams about…other things." I answered. His smile spread, and it covered practically his whole face. "Is that a surprise?" I asked. "Totally, but a good one none the less." Edward said. "I'm glad." I said, and continued walking. Edward caught up to me, and surprised me by grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

It is already August 26th, ever since the bomb fire, Edward and I have been dating. Alice says he has wanted to ask me out since junior year, but didn't have the courage. Better late then never. All Dartmouth freshman have to be there on the 28th. Everything I am bringing is packed, the only thing I left were clothes for the last two days. We all have to wait until freshman orientation, the 29th, to find out who our roommates are. Charlie told me I have to at least go out with him for a farewell dinner the night before I leave, other then that he said I could hang out with anyone I want. So Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I are going into Seattle for the night. We are seeing a movie and going out to eat. Alice sees it as our last outing before the college gear officially kicks in, what ever that means. We are staying at the hotel for free, something to do with the owner being a close friend of Carlisle's.

"C'mon Alice!" I yelled. For once, we aren't waiting for me. "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. I'm done." Alice said, walking down the stairs, and zipping up her bag. "Phew, and here I thought I was going to die of old age." I said. "Bite me." Alice said, scowling at me. "Don't tempt me." I joked, snapping my jaw shut, to make a biting sound. Emmett laughed. "Are we all ready?" Edward asked. "Yes." Alice and Rose said at the same time. I nodded. Edward grabbed my hand, and led us to Emmett's jeep. We got lucky cause we missed all the traffic. Emmett pulled into the parking garage of the Pans Pacific Hotel. We walked into the lobby, one word; wow. "How good of friends are they?" I asked. They all laughed. "They are old friends from middle school. They do favors like this for each other all the time." Edward said. He started walking to the receptionist, and he pulled me along with him. "Checking in." Edward told the guy, his name tag said Peter. "Name?" Peter asked, looking at me. "Edward Cullen." Edward said. Peter typed in a few things. "Everything is covered for. How many room keys do you need?" Peter asked. "Three for each room." Edward answered, pulling me closer. He nodded, and handed us elegant looking key cards. "Enjoy your stay." He said smiling.

We walked over to everyone else. "The girls are in suite 1028, and the guys are in suite 1027. They are right across from each other." Edward said, handing everyone our own keys. We all piled into an elevator, and rode to the tenth floor. I wonder how many people get lost in this hotel? Alice, Rose, and I got to our room first. "Okay, so the dinner reservations are at 7, that gives us about twenty minutes. The pool is opened until after midnight, so after we eat we can go for a midnight swim." Edward said. "_Only_ twenty minutes." Alice said, "c'mon, Bella, we got serious work to do." She said yanking me into the room behind her. "Help." I mouthed to Edward. He gave me an apologetic look, then went into his room. One dress, a pair of high heels, and three burns later, I was ready. Rose insisted on curling my hair, and she burned me a total of three times. But it was worth it, I do look pretty good. Rose was wearing a red off the shoulder dress, with white heels. Alice was wearing a black dress that brought out her sapphire eyes, very well. I was wearing a midnight blue dress, courtesy of Alice, and black heels. "Let's go ladies." Emmett said, knocking on the door.

The three of us walked out into the hall together. "Ready?" I asked the guys, all they were doing was just staring. Edward was the first to gain his composure. He walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. "You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. In my opinion, he looked better, he was wearing a white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a pair of black pants, and my favorite pair of converse.

**Edward POV**

Dinner went well, all the waiters were old, so I didn't have to be worried about horny teenagers checking Bella out. Every time I am around her, I feel very protective of her. We were waiting out side the girls room, for all of us to go down to the pool. "How deep do you think it is?" Emmett asked. "I think it is like every other pool." Jasper said. "Nice." Emmett muttered. I could hear the girls through the door. "Alice!" Bella yelled. "Yes?" Alice said, too innocently. "Where is my bathing suit?" Bella asked, angrily. "You're wearing it silly." Alice said. "No, Alice, that isn't mine, and you know it. Now, where is mine?" Bella asked. "Good will." Alice answered. "You gave my bathing suit to good will? Alice!" Bella yelled. "I'm not going down like this." Bella said, she sure was stubborn. "You are already wearing it, c'mon, please." Alice begged. "You are so lucky I want to see Edward so badly, or else I would just stay in the room." Bella said. I smiled. She wants to see me, as much as I want to see her.

When they came out, Bella had a towel wrapped around her, so I couldn't see the bathing suit. The pool was on the third floor, it seemed like we were the only ones awake, and we were the only ones at the pool. When we got there, Bella walked over and sat down on one of the lounge chairs, still keeping the towel around her. "Bella, you have to take that towel off." Alice told her. "Not if I am not going swimming, and I don't plan on doing much of that, so the towel stays." Bella said. Rose whispered something to Emmett, and he smiled. This cant be good. Bella pulled out a book, and began reading. Emmett snuck up behind her, picked her up, and ignoring Bella's protests threw her into the pool. "I hate all of you!" She yelled as she climbed out. She turned around to face us, and she was wearing a black bikini. My eyes landed on the scar that covered her stomach. It looked really similar to the one that is below her jaw line. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't take my eyes away from it.

"Bella, are you sure you don't know how you got that scar?" Rose asked. Bella ran her finger over it, and pain crossed her face. "Yeah, I know where it came from, but I don't want to remember." She answered. "What does that even mean?" Alice asked. "It means, that you guys don't know everything there is to know about me. I'm going back to our room, I will see you guys tomorrow." Bella said, and walked towards the doors. By the look she gave me, she didn't want me to follow her. "What does she mean by that?" Alice asked. "If we knew what it meant, she wouldn't have had to tell us." I said. "Damn." Alice muttered. "What?" Rose asked. "It is nearing the time when she becomes Bitchy Bella." Alice said. I sighed. "Alice, that is only a theory." I told her. "Yeah, but usually my theories are right." She said back.


	7. Knife

Chapter 7: Knife

**Edward POV**

Our predictions were right about our college roommates. I don't think Bella has forgiven Alice for what happened in Seattle. Alice, and Rose are taking every opportunity they get to ask her question about her past. Bella ignores them. It is Monday September eighth, and I haven't seen Bella all day. I was at lunch waiting for Rose and Alice to come. They finally showed up after what seemed like forever. "Where is Bella?" I asked. "This morning she wouldn't even get out of bed, she just laid there, humming to herself." Alice said. "Do you know what she was humming?" I asked. "Not a clue." Rose shrugged. I only had one more class left. "After my music class, I am going to come over, and see her." I said. "Suit yourself, but just to warn you, she looks different." Alice said. "Different how?" I asked. "Remember at the graduation party? When she was asking 'where is she', that is what she looks like, all the time." Alice said. This is bad.

My music class seemed to drone on forever, it was the never ending class. Not to mention I had to stay after and pick up an assignment due next week. I had to write the beginning part of a composition, or opening lyrics. I met up with Alice and Rose in front of their classroom. "Has she talked in her sleep lately?" I asked, as we walked to their room. "Yeah, last night it was pretty bad. She mostly said, no, stop, don't, and she asked a bunch of times where is she." Alice said. "Oh." I said. "Yeah, I hate when it happens thought, cause there is nothing I can do for her." Alice added. "I know, that what makes watching her worse." Rose agreed. "Has she told you anything?" I asked. "Nope, she is the master of avoidance." Alice said. "That she is." I nodded. Alice opened the dorm door, and we walked in. Bella's bed was the furthest one from the door. I saw her curled up on the bed.

I walked over to her, and sat on the bed. "Bella?" I said. She looked at me, then stared at the wall. The tune she was humming sounding very familiar, but I couldn't place it anymore. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. I looked more closely, her cheeks were wet, and her eyes were dazed. Just how Alice described her. Bella never stopped humming.

**Bella POV**

I don't remember much of yesterday, I usually never do. The only thing I remember were Rose and Alice talking, and then Edward came in. he stayed until he had to leave for curfew. It was Tuesday. I was the first one up, I took a shower, and made coffee. I was sitting at the table with my coffee, reading the assignment for music that Edward dropped off. Alice and Rose walked in, and stopped when they saw me. "Morning." I said. "Hi?" Alice said, she acted as if I was about to freak. "I made coffee." I said, nodding to the pot. They looked at each other, and then poured themselves a cup. They sat down, and looked at me quizzically. "What class do you guys have first today?" I asked. "Economics." They answered simultaneously. "I have literature." I shrugged, taking a sip of coffee.

"What happened yesterday?" Alice asked. "It was nothing. It's over, and everything is okay." I said. "Bella it was definitely not nothing. Don't try to pull that bull with us, we are your friends." Alice said. "I'm not trying to pull anything, I'm fine. don't worry about it. I have to get to class. I will see you guys later." I said. I grabbed my sweatshirt, keys, and left. After I shut the door, I ran into someone. "I'm sorry." I said, bending down to get my bag. "Bella?" A velvet voice asked. I looked up and saw Edward, staring at me relieved and surprised. "Oh, hey Edward, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing. Are you okay? You slept for the whole day, I was thinking about calling Carlisle. What happened?" He asked. "I will tell you later…maybe, but right now I really have to get to class." I said. "Oh, okay." He said, hesitantly. I quickly kissed him, and walked down the hall.

By the time I got home after classes, everyone was in the room. I put my bag on my bed, and grabbed a water from the fridge. "Um, hi." I said. "Bella we need to talk." Rose said. "Oh my god, are you pregnant?" I asked. "What? No, not at all. This conversation is about you." She said quickly. "If this is an intervention, we can just stop, I'm not on drugs." I said. "Could have fooled us." Emmett said. Rose smacked him. "No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, Bells you have been acting so weird lately. More so you were the weirdest yesterday. We are worried." Emmett said. "I told you guys just to forget it." I sighed. "But we cant." Alice said. "Just like the scar on your stomach, or on your neck, how can we forget those? We see them everyday. And it's not like you are telling us how you got them. And don't even say you don't remember how you got them, they are to big not to remember." Alice said. I was mad. "You guys really want to know?" I asked, through clenched teeth. They nodded. "Fine!" I said.

I walked into the kitchen, and found a knife in one of the draws. I wrapped my hand around the handle, I was holding it so tight my knuckles turned white, I walked back to the living room. "This, is how I got the scars." I said, slamming the knife on the coffee table. "Are you all happy, now?" I asked. They were staring at the knife. I'm not the one that cut my self, someone else did.


	8. Mommy?

Chapter 8: Mommy?

The six of us are on our way back to Forks. Our freshman year of college is officially over. The rest of the year was uneventful, after I _showed_ them how I got the scar, they didn't ask for any details. I probably wouldn't have told them even if they did. I was sitting next Edward on the plane. The PA just told us to return to our seats for we will be landing in ten minutes. "I have a funny feeling." I told Edward. He looked at me concerned. "Funny how?" He asked. "I don't really know. I just feel like something is gonna happen today." I said. He smiled. "Now you sound like Alice." He said. Alice turned around in her seat, and stuck her tongue out at him. Edward laughed. I smiled, and looked out the window. I still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled when I got off the plane. "Hey dad." I said. "So anything new happen since I saw you months ago? Oh hey guys. I think I saw Carlisle and Esme by the luggage claim." Charlie said noticing everyone behind me. "Thanks Charlie. Bella I will see you later." Edward said, he looked like he was going to kiss me, but stopped after looking at Charlie. "Dad." I complained, after they were out of sight. "What?" He asked defensively. "You gave him the Police Chief stare down, didn't know?" I asked. "It may have slipped. I don't want to see some guy with his hands all over my baby." He said. I groaned, and walked to the car. He always give's Edward that stare, it's like Charlie doesn't trust him. I've told Charlie Edward isn't like the guys in Phoenix, he is different, better. But Charlie doesn't listen.

"Dad, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, after I had unpacked. "I haven't had your spaghetti in a while." Charlie said. "Spaghetti it is." I said. He smiled, and went into the living room. I had just set one of the plates in front of Charlie, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I told him. I walked and opened the door.

**Edward POV**

It had been a week since I have seen Bella. The last time I saw her was at the airport. I called her, and we only talked for a minute. She said she was fine. That was it. I sighed, and turned my stereo on. "Edward, lets go!" Alice yelled up to me. I opened my door and looked at her. "Were are we going?" I asked. "Dinner." She shrugged. "And I have to come?" I asked. "Because we are going the long way, and we are going to accidentally pass Bella's house." She said, putting accidentally in air quotes. "And the point is?" I asked, getting annoyed. "Well, she cant ignore us when were are on her front porch." Alice said, smiling. I grabbed my keys, "Let's go." Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and me piled into my Volvo, and I sped to Bella's house. When we got there, all the lights were on, that is a sure sign.

We all got up, and I reached the door first. I rang the doorbell, and waited. I heard feet walking across the hard wood floor, then the door opened, revealing my Bella. When she saw us, she looked really nervous. She quickly shut the door so all we could see was her. "Um, hi. What are you guys doing here…at my house…right now?" She asked. "We came to invite you to dinner with us." I said. "Right now?" Bella asked. "No, tomorrow. Yes right now, we haven't seen you in a week." Alice answered. "Now isn't a good time." Bella said. Before any of us could say anything, a mysterious voice came from inside the house. "Mommy, mommy." It sounded like a little girl. The child stood next to Bella, and tugged at her pant leg. "Mommy, mommy, I spilled my juice." The girl said to Bella. Mommy? When the little girl saw us, she hid behind Bella's leg.

"Are we missing something?" Emmett asked. Bella stared at me, then quickly looked away. She bent down and picked the girl up, the girl hid herself in Bella's neck. "Come on in." Bella sighed. Stepping aside. We walked into the living room, there was a puddle of juice on the ground, and a bowl of cheerios on the coffee table. I watched as Bella walked into the kitchen with the little girl following her. "Do you know what is going on?" Alice whispered. "No." I said, sharply. Bella came back in, with a towel and cleaned up the mess. The girl never left her side. Bella sat down on the couch. "Emma, are you done with your cheerios?" Bella asked her. Emma shook her head, and climbed onto Bella's lap. "Bella, I think you have some things to explain." Alice said. "I told you guys this was a bad time." Bella muttered. "We realize that, now talk." Rose said. "This is Emma, my daughter." Bella said. "How old is she?" I asked. "Three." Bella said. "When is her birthday?" Alice asked. "May 13." She answered. Alice counted on her fingers, then nudged Rose.

"So, Bella, is she your life secret?" Emmett asked. "Not exactly." Bella mumbled. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, my scars, you guys didn't think I did them to myself, right? It is okay if you did, every one does. But to clear up things, I didn't do them." Bella said. "If you didn't, then who did?" Jasper asked. Bella sighed, and looked at Emma. "Emma's father." She said. "_Why?_" Alice asked. "Um, well, you see, it wasn't consensual." Bella whispered. "You were _raped?_" I asked, angrily, standing up. I was ready to kill the guy that did this. "Yeah." She said. Bella looked so natural with Emma in her lap. "When?" Emmett asked, through gritted teeth. "September eighth, of my sophomore year." Bella said. "I knew it." Alice said. "Knew what?" Bella asked. "Well, I didn't know know. But I knew something was up, by the way you act in September and May." Alice said. "Yeah, now you know." Bella said. "I'm still confused." Rose said. "About?" Bella asked. "Well, I mean, I get the main part, obviously. But, where? And how come we haven't met Emma before?"

"I was walking home from school, on the first day, there was a cut through a ballet studio right by my house, it was always unlocked. So, I walked in, and was jumped. The first scar-" Bella pointed to her neck, "was a warning, The second one, he called a reminder. Although, I think Emma was bigger reminder. Anyway, I found out I was pregnant, I had to tell my mom. It turned out the guy who did it was hit by a car on his way home from the ballet studio. Karma certainly is a bitch." Bella said, laughing slightly. At the sound of Bella's laugh, Emma giggled. "Emma?" Rose asked. She looked at her, and then quickly hid under Bella's arm. "She is a little shy. After I gave birth, I gave her up for adoption. John and Sarah were great parents. They gave me one picture, I'm surprised none of you guys found it, you wouldn't believe how many times it fell out of my pocket. John and Sarah were in a car accident, they were hit by a drunk driver, and in their will it said I am rewarded custody of Emma." Bella said. "And she is already calling you mom? Wow." Rose said. "Yeah, I was surprised, everyone told me she is smart for her age. When they dropped her off, Charlie, her and I were sitting in the living room, she was watching me. Then she just blurted out 'mommy' and smiled." Bella said, smiling down at Emma.

"And this is why we haven't seen you in a week?" I asked. "Yeah, the day we got back, the lawyers arrived at my house with Emma." Bella said. There was still something missing. "The graduation party?" Jasper asked. "Oh, that. Um, that song is the song that was playing on the radio. It is a good song, but in my mind, not so much." Bella said.


	9. Unusual

Chapter 9: Unusual

**Edward POV**

I looked down at Emma, she was eating her cheerios, and watching TV. Her face was exactly like Bella's, they also had the same hair. The only difference is their eyes, Bella has brown, and Emma has blue. Must be from _him_. Bastard. Emmett was laughing at the cartoons as was Emma, Jasper was staying quiet, Rose Bella, and Alice were in the kitchen talking. I sighed. How could Bella not have told me this? Emma looked at me curiously. She stood up, and sat in front of me. "Are you mad?" She asked. "No." I answered. "Really? When mommy is mad, she makes that sound." Emma said. "What else does your mommy do?" I asked. "Um, she sings in the shower, she cooks me food, scares away the monsters, and she smiles when someone says Edward." Emma explained. I smiled. "Like that." Emma said pointing at me. "Like what?" I asked. "She smiles just like that." Emma giggled. She looked at Emmett, who was still laughing. Emma looked scared, and she climbed onto my lap. "He scares me." She whispered. "No he isn't, watch this." I told her. She looked at me waiting. I picked up a pillow, and hurled it at Emmett's head.

Emmett rubbed his head. "Hey!" He yelled. Emma was laughing in my lap. "Again, again." She said, clapping her hands. I laughed, and threw another one. She squealed like Alice does when we go shopping. "That's it, you are gonna get it." Emmett said, he was wiggling his fingers at Emma. She stuck her tongue out at him, exactly like Bella. Emmett started tickling her sides, and she laughed. I started laughing when Emma began kicking Emmett in the chest. "Ow. Jeez, I think we have a soccer player on our hands." Emmett said, rubbing his chest. "You should see what she does when I say bath time." Bella said, walking into the living room. Emma's head snapped to meet Bella's "No." Emma screamed, and made a run for it. "My point exactly. She doesn't like baths very much." Bella said, sitting down on the couch. "But, when I actually get her in there, she doesn't want to get out." Bella said, thinking.

"Bella?" I asked, she slowly turned her head to look at me. "Why didn't you tell us this? Before now." I asked. She sighed. "Cause that would have went well. Seriously, how many nineteen year olds do you now that have a three year old?" She asked us. "Including you. One." Emmett answered. "Exactly." Bella said. "Are you ashamed of her?" Rose asked. "What? No, no, not even a little. I love her. It's just, I don't know, it was hard." She said. "Hard?" Emmett asked, his face was turning red from not laughing. "No, Emmett, that was not a sexual innuendo." Bella said, laughing. Leave it to Emmett to make a joke of a serious situation like this, and still get Bella to laugh. "It was hard for me to talk about it. I didn't tell my mom what really happened until right after Emma was born." Bella said. "So you waited nine months to tell your mom you were raped. Who did she think the father was?" Alice asked. Bella laughed. "Well, there was an end of the summer party at my friends house. And my friend had a brother my mom thought I liked. So she just assumed it happened at the party with my friends brother." Bella explained.

"Wow." Alice said. "Um, Bella, where's Emma?" Jasper asked. "Oh. Follow me, and stay quiet." Bella said, getting up. We followed her into the laundry room, and she opened up the door to the dryer. I looked in and Emma was asleep inside. "She thinks I don't know her hiding place. So I act all surprised when she comes out." Bella said, smiling. "Does she always fall asleep in there?" Alice asked, as we were walking back to the living room. "Most of the time. The longest she has ever been in there is an hour, I had to make a loud noise to wake her up. Other than that she usually wakes up in about a half hour." Bella said. We sat in the living room, in silence, until Emmett's booming laugh broke it. We all looked at him. "I just thought of something." he said. "Uh oh." Bella laughed. "Emma, Emmett. Emma, Emmett. It's like Bella subconsciously named her after me. Thanks, Bella, I'm honored." Emmett said. "Believe what you want, Em." Bella said, laughing. "Why did you name her Emma?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I thought it was an unusual name. I don't know anyone else with that name. Emma Renee Swan." Bella explained. "Swan?" I asked. "Yeah, Sarah decided to keep my last name for her." Bella said. "It has a nice ring to it." Alice said. Bella nodded. "Weren't you guys supposed to go out to eat?" Bella asked. "Not exactly." Alice said. Bella arched an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "Well, that was just going to be our cover story for why we were at your house. To invite you to dinner, I mean. in all honesty we were coming over here to get answers out of you. And we got much more than that." Alice said. "Conniving little pixie." I mumbled. Bella laughed. Ah, how I missed her laugh. "Bella, if we didn't come here, when would you have told us?" Jasper asked. Bella thought about it. "Hmm…I probably wouldn't have. But I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would have slipped." Bella said. "They know?" My family, and I said at the same time. "Yeah. I was at the store with Emma, and I ran into them. Esme spotted the resemblance immediately. Then Carlisle told me he over heard a pediatrician talking about Bella and her daughter. Seeing how I am well known at the hospital, Carlisle had an idea. They swore not to tell. But they were acting as if they just had a grandkid, they were thrilled." Bella said.

I do remember Carlisle and Esme coming home one day, they were all excited and secretive. I didn't think much of it. Until now, that is. "Are you guys hungry? I can order a pizza or something." Bella said, grabbing the phone. "I am starving seeing as I wasn't let in on Alice's plan." Emmett said. "Get over it." Alice retorted. "Pizza it is then." Bella nodded. "Let me guess, one large cheese, one large pepperoni, and one large Hawaiian. Right?" Bella asked. "Oh, Bells, you know us so well." Alice said. "That's cause you wont let me do otherwise." Bella said, mockingly. "Hi, I would like to place an order. Delivery. Three large pizza, one cheese, one pepperoni, and one Hawaiian. That's it. Thank you." Bella ordered, and then hung up. About a half hour later, Emma came out from hiding. Alice and Rose laughed. "It's almost time for bed." Bella told Emma. "I'm not tried." Emma said, yawning. "Right. That was believable." Bella laughed. I looked at the clock. Wow it was eight. Ten minutes later the pizzas arrived, and Emma was dead asleep in Bella's arms. "I will be right back." She whispered to us.

Bella came down empty handed, and grabbed a slice of the Hawaiian. "When will Emma wake up again?" Alice asked. We were sitting at the kitchen table, eating. "Not until the morning. She sleeps clear through the night." Bella said. I wanted to talk to Bella alone, but I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say.


End file.
